Misión San Valentin
by Pikacha
Summary: YAOI: Naruto ha conseguido una misión de Rango S donde se involucran unos chocolates... ¿En qué consiste la misión? SasuNaru.


_**Misión San Valentín.**__  
>One-shot SasuNaru.<br>By Pikacha._

— ¡Quiero mi misión rango A ´ttebayo!

Tsunade estaba harta de la insistencia del rubio por alguna misión, desde que Kakashi estaba ocupado en una misión de rango S el Uzumaki se la pasaba en su despacho pidiendo alguna misión como la de su sensei. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de ahí, pero a consecuencia de la testarudez de Naruto seguía ahí y estaba más que enojada, ni siquiera sus gritos, amenazas o golpes habían espantado al menor.

Shizune sólo retrocedía a la mirada furiosa de su superior, pero Naruto sólo la miraba con reto esperando la misión.

— ¡Obaa-chan dame mi misión! ¡Obaaaaaa-chan! ¡OBAAAA-CHAN!

Trataba de ignorar sus chillantes gritos de niño emberrinchado. Estaba revisando las nuevas misión que habían pedido, desgraciadamente en esas fechas sólo eran de rango D pedidas por niñas enamoradas que querían que le entregaran secretamente a sus "amados" algún poema, rosa, chocolate, etc. O viceversa.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto exige su misión!

¡Ya! ¡No lo soportaba! El mocoso tenía tres días en su oficina, parecía que ni siquiera dormía y lo que más odiaba era su hiperactividad. Un tic se formó en su cara, pero si Naruto quería una misión le daría una misión y tenía la correcta en sus manos.

.

.

.

Sería el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, ni siquiera el Yondaime se compararía con él y su magistral poder. La vieja le había dado una misión de su categoría ¡Por fin una misión digna de él!

Vagaba por las calles de Konoha que estaban llenas de enamorados por todas partes; enfrente de él estaba una chica y un chico tomados de las manos mirando los estantes de las tiendas que habían cerca; a un lado estaban una perrita y un perro haciéndose cariñitos entre ellos; del otro lado estaba un árbol donde se encontraban dos pájaros en su nido de ¿amor?; miraba hacia arriba y tenía a dos bacterias reproduciéndose. Eso le hacía sentir algo solo, pero eran pequeñeces que decidió ignorar para terminar pronto con su misión e ir por otra con Tsunade.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en el amplio dojo de su casa entrenando. Desde que Kakashi había partido a su misión se la había pasado encerrado mejorando sus habilidades como Ninja. No tenía tiempo que perder en pequeñeces como lo eran esas fechas de Febrero.

Practicaba su Taijutsu con varios maniquís de paja, golpeándolos consecutivamente. Tenía desde el que el sol había salido ahí. Estaba por volver a golpear a un muñeco cuando sintió un chakra muy conocido dentro de su casa ¿Qué hacía ese dobe ahí?

Inmediatamente acudió al lugar donde el chakra se sentía y miró algo que lo desconcertó bastante. Si se lo dijeran, jamás lo creía.

El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, es decir, Naruto ¡SI, NARUTO! Le estaba dejando una caja de chocolates sobre la mesa, y parecía muy complacido con lo que había hecho ya que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Eso lo había dejado perplejo.

— Perfecto ´ttebayo — decía el rubio mientras salía de la casa del Uchiha por una ventana.

Sasuke que apenas lograba asimilar lo que había mirado avanzó a paso lento hasta la mesa que estaba en medio de su sala para tomar la caja de chocolates en forma de corazón. Había una tarjeta blanca con algo escrito, rápidamente dejó la caja y tomó la nota para leerla.

"_No es que muera de amor, muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti.  
>De urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,<em>

_Y de lo insoportable que soy yo sin ti."_

_PD. I love You._

¿Naruto le había escrito eso? Es que acaso el rubio estaba secretamente enamorado de él. Los dos siempre se habían tratado como rivales y después de lo que había pasado en el país de las olas su relación se había complicado ¿Relación? ¡Pero ¿de qué diablos hablaba? ¡Naruto y él ni siquiera tenían una relación como amigos! Pero ¿Cómo pasar desapercibidos esos chocolates?

Unos chocolates que por primera vez tenía ganas de probar, tal vez el rubio se había esforzado en comprárselos, pero ¿Qué tontadas decía? De seguro el dobe era tan usuratonkashi que había copiado ese verso de algún lugar y lo había escrito ahí como una nota, tal vez era un agradecimiento por que lo había salvado de Haku en aquella ocasión. Pero entonces ¡¿Por qué esa posdata? ¡Diablos! Se estaba poniendo demasiados peros, lo mejor sería olvidar los chocolates y seguir entrenando.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando había vuelto a pensar en la posdata que le había dejado Naruto en la nota. Tal vez, sólo tal vez el rubio estaba enamorado de él… Pero eso que más le daba a él, ni que le gustara el Uzumaki ¿o sí? Siempre lo había mirado como un estorbo, ya que jamás sería un rival para él, pero su cuerpo no se había movido solo. Había salvado a Naruto porque en verdad quería salvarlo, pero ¿fue solo por un simple capricho o algo más? ¡Su cabeza iba a colapsar!

Le pediría respuestas a Naruto, si, porque él era el causante de todo ese problema.

Rápidamente fue a su habitación para darse un rápido baño, para después ir en busca de ese cabeza de chorlito.

Sasuke jamás se fijo que dentro de la caja de chocolates venían unas letras hechas de betún de color rosa con el nombre de su fiel admiradora Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

El rubio caminaba de nuevo por las calles de Konoha, pero ahora iba con un pequeño rollo entre las manos. La vieja le había escrito en qué consistía la misión ahí, ya había entregado varias cajas de chocolates, rosas, poemas y muchas cosas más a los aldeanos, entre ellos a Sasuke. Así que tacho eso con un lápiz para leer lo que seguía.

— Saber que le gusta a Sasuke–kun — leyó en voz alta.

¡Eso era lógico! Al teme le gustan las cosas amargadas y agrias como él, pensaba el joven rubio. Pensó en escribir eso en el reporte de la misión, pero la Obaa-chan se enojaría con él y lo más probable es que está vez si terminara en el hospital por alguno de sus golpes violentos y potentes. Así que lo mejor sería volver a la casa Uchiha y espiar al azabache.

Con esa decisión partió hacia el lugar.

.

.

De nuevo había entrado por la ventana que Sasuke dejaba abierta. Podía sentir el chakra del Uchiha en las habitaciones de arriba ¿estaría dormido? ¿Cómo se miraría el teme dormido? Tal vez se le quitaría la cara de estreñido. Así que sin hacer ruido subió las escaleras como todo un Ninja, muerto por la curiosidad, pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. El rubio abrió la puerta lentamente esperando encontrar a un azabache dormido, sin embargo sintió una mano lo jalaba hacía adentro de la habitación.

— ¡Ahhh! — gritó.

— Cállate, dobe — le gruñó Sasuke.

— ¡Teme! ¡Me asustaste ´ttebayo!

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Estaba por contestar esa pregunta cuando se dio cuenta en que posición se encontraban los dos; estaba acorralado entre la pared y Sasuke, el azabache sólo tenía una pequeña toalla blanca amarrada en su cintura, mientras que sus rostros estaban muy juntos y podía sentir su respirar sobre sus labios. Además de que el Uchiha tenía un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas, es que acaso… ¿Sasuke se había enfermado?

— ¡Contesta! — exigió el azabache al no tener respuesta.

— Yo… ¡No me grites!

— ¡No te grito!

— ¡Si lo haces!

— ¡No lo hago!

— ¡Lo estás haciendo!

— ¡Dobe!

— ¡Teme!

— ¡Usuratonkashi!

— ¡Baka!

Sabía que si seguían entre gritos no llegarían a nada, así que calmadamente volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Es que acaso me quieres regalar otra caja de chocolates? — preguntó burlón.

Estaba por preguntarle el porqué de la insinuación cuando se acordó que momentos atrás había dejado una caja de chocolates sobre la mesa de la sala.

— ¿Es que acaso te gusto?

Podía notar como el rostro de Sasuke se acercaba más al suyo, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Estaba en una misión, no debía de revelar cuál era esta. La vieja le había dicho que era una misión de rango SS y debía ser ultrasecreta, que él era un Ninja altamente calificado y por eso se la había asignado exclusiva a Uzumaki Naruto, es decir, a él. Estaba por decirle que no al azabache cuando sintió que sus labios se unían con el de su compañero.

_Sabe a menta…_

_Sabe a vainilla… huele a canela_…

Había sido un pequeño roce superficial sobre los labios, pero el corazón de ambos se había acelerado. Habían podido disgustar del sabor del otro y extrañamente se había hecho una adicción que antes no habían despertado.

Naruto siempre había sido un chico impulsivo, ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos y esta vez no fue la ocasión. El Uzumaki se arrojó contra el Uchiha enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mencionado, mientras que apresaba libremente sus labios. ¿Y Sasuke? Sasuke simplemente se dejo querer. Tal vez habían sido las hormonas, tal vez había sido la fecha, tal vez había sido un capricho pero de lo único que estaban seguros es que no querían que el momento terminara.

El Uchiha tomó la cintura del rubio acercando sus cuerpos más, para que se rozaran. Mientras que Naruto se encargaba de devorar la boca de su amigo, el beso era demandante pero a la vez inexperto y torpe. Pero seguía transmitiendo los mismos sentimientos ¿Qué sentían?

_No quiero separarme de él… el teme sabe muy rico… más rico que el ramen´ttebayo._

_Sus labios toman posesión de mí, sé que debo de apartarme pero mi cerebro cayó ante sus encantos, Hm._

Sus labios se separaron para volverlos a unir en un casto beso. Ninguno de los decía nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos; azul contra negro, el cielo de día y el cielo de noche, la luz y la oscuridad, el amor y el dolor, viento y fuego.

— Naruto…yo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había caído y Sakura estaba súper emocionada, le había mandado unos chocolates dulces a su amado Sasuke-kun además que le había dejado una nota de amor junto con otra de que hoy iría a su casa a las 8:00. No sabía qué cosas podían pasa estando ahí, pero daría cualquier cosa por su azabache. Es más mañana iría con Tsunade-sama para que le dijera todo lo que le gustaba al Uchiha.

Llegó al barrio Uchiha que estaba desolado y de noche se miraba algo tenebroso. Pero ella no creía en esas cosas, así que apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la mansión donde vivía su príncipe azul. Tocó barias veces, sin embargo, ni una sola luz se prendió en la residencia. Pensando que tal vez Sasuke-kun la esperaba dentro abrió la puerta (que ni siquiera tenía seguro). Paso encontrándose con lo que era la sala y miró lo que era la caja de chocolates que especialmente había hecho para su amor platónico.

Sonrió feliz de que Sasuke-kun se hubiera comido algunos, ya que la caja estaba abierta. Pero también se sorprendió de encontrar un rollo de pergamino. Tal vez el Uchiha lo había hecho para ella. Después de todo el chico también era romántico.

Eufórica tomó el rollo entre sus manos para empezarlo a leer:

_**Reporte de la misión.**_

_**Ninja encargado:**__ Uzumaki Naruto._

_**Rango:**__ S._

_**Misión:**__ Investigar lo que le gusta a Sasuke-kun._

_Al teme le gustan mucho los tomates, su refrigerador está lleno de cosas con tomate:  
>puré de tomate, jugo de tomate, salsa de tomate, torta de tomate, y muchos tomates.<em>

Eso era algo de que estaba más que informada Sakura, pero ¿qué diablos hacía eso ahí? Se supone que era una misión de rango D a lo mucho, no podía ser que Tsunade-sama le haya dado esa misión al baka de Naruto. Hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en un sillón para continuar leyendo.

_También le gusta salir desnudo del baño simplemente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura,  
>mientras que miles de gotitas recorrer su cuerpo. Es un presumido, arrogante.<br>Si lo miras tan cerca como yo te darás cuenta de que no es perfecto ´ttebayo._

¿Tan cerca como yo? ¿Cómo es que Naruto lo había mirado solamente con una toalla y ella no?

_Tampoco le gusta hablar mucho, creo que le gusta más expresarse con actos.  
>Le gusta más lo amargo, pero lo único dulce que le gusta soy yo,<br>o eso me dijo._

¿Lo único dulce que le gusta es Naruto? ¿Eso dijo? ¡¿QUÉ?

_Prefiere la pared a la cama, pero la cama es mucho más cómoda.  
>Aunque el baño lleno más sus expectativas…<em>

¿La pared? ¿La cama? ¡¿EL BAÑO? ¡¿Qué expectativas? ¡¿Qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos? Su mente se estaba llenando de cosas "impuras" para sus apenas trece años de edad.

_Le encanta que le muerdan el lóbulo de la oreja, gime ronco ´ttebayo._

Iba a matar a Naruto, él muy… había llevado a su Sasuke-kun hacía los de la otra banqueta. Cuando lo encontrará lo iba a ser cachitos, iba a moler cada uno de sus huesos, iba a despezarlo completamente. Sin notarlo había arrugado toda la hoja sin continuar leyéndola. Estaba a punto de gritar de cólera cuando alguien le gano.

— ¡Ahhh!

Ese había sido ¿un gemido? ¡Un gemido de Naruto! Eso no podía ser verdad ¡NO PODÍA! Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Lentamente camino hacia la habitación de su delirio, podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke y Naruto en aquella recamara que sabía que estaba oscura porque no se colaba ninguna luz por esa puerta emparejada, simplemente se distinguían los rayos de luz que provocaba la luna. Fue gracias a ella que distinguió las siluetas de sus compañeros en una posición comprometedora…

Naruto estaba arriba del azabache haciendo…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡¿Sakura-chan? — se escuchó la voz incrédula del rubio.

Sasuke había sentido el chakra de su compañera de equipo desde que había entrado al barrio Uchiha, sin embargo, había mantenido a Naruto muy ocupado para que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de alguien más que no fuera él.

— Yo no vi nada — decía la chica para salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies pudieran.

— ¡Sakura-chan espera! — trató de detenerla el rubio pero alguien no lo permitió — ¡Oh! ¡Teme! Déjame ahí…

_**FIN.**_


End file.
